


How I Listened

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Deaf Character, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco receives a life changing diagnosis. He thinks about what he will miss the most.





	How I Listened

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Hogwarts365 story, and uses the prompt of _fundamental._

“There is very little chance of a cure, I’m afraid.” 

The Healer looks uncomfortable giving me this information, and somehow I feel like _I_ should be the one comforting her. She examines a piece of parchment of her desk, frowning at her scribbled writing before she continues her diagnosis. There isn’t anyone beside me to hold my hand, or give me comfort. I’m too proud, too arrogant and I'll need to tell Harry this on my own terms. 

“Fundamentally it’s a combination of bad genes and miscast spells used as punishments during the War… I’ve seen it in other young people of a similar age to yourself Mr. Malfoy and I’m afraid magic isn’t going to be any assistance in retaining your hearing. There are muggle devices you will be able to access when you find you are struggling...”

I tune out her words, and within no time at all my appointment has finished. My hearing is fading, weakening. Disappearing with every day that passes by. 

In two or three years the day will come that I’ll never hear Harry’s laugh again. I won’t know if it’s the high pitched giggle he uses when scandalised, or the rough, scratchy sound that shows he’s aroused. I won’t hear the breathy utterances he makes when he tries to sneak up behind me, or those little irritated huffs he makes when the Prophet has lied once again. 

I’ll never again hear the way Harry says my name. 

Harry says _Draco_ like an incantation or an enchantment; like it’s a secret gift for him alone. I’ll never again hear him ask me for _a kiss_ , or offer me _tea_ or entreat me to _go to bed_. I'll miss the way Harry’s voice changes tone when he’s had bad news, or when he misses his friends. Miss those little verbal cues that he saves for me alone, utterly unable to show vulnerability to the whole rest of the world. 

Maybe we’ll use sign language or those muggle devices. Maybe we’ll find magical means to communicate that I haven’t yet imagined. We’ll have a long happy life together, full of joy. 

I’ll remember how my Harry spoke, and how I listened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xx


End file.
